Shadowy Revenge
by Anil1
Summary: Sloan finds out about Eliza's boyfriend "Shane" and than he plans to kill him to ruin Eliza's life.
1. Chapter1:SHADOWY REVENGE!

SHADOWY REVENGE  
  
CHAPTER1  
  
It was a hot summer day.Eliza and Shane were exploring the jungles of Africa.  
  
Eliza:Shane,lok at that gorilla! isnt it awesome?  
  
Shane:It sure is.  
  
Eliza:Is getting dark we should probably go back to camp.  
  
Shane:I dont want to go because this is our last night to be together.  
  
Eliza:I know but we'll see each other again.  
  
On the other side of the camp it was Sloan&Bree Blackburn's camp.  
  
Bree:Come on Sloan.When are we going to make a plan to kill the gorillas.  
  
Sloan:IM going to take a walk but ill be right back soon.  
  
Bree:Ok cya!  
  
Sloan was walking.Suddenly he heard noises.It sounded like some one was talking.He couuldnt believe it.He looked through the bushes and saw Eliza Thornberry ans someone else with her.  
  
Sloan:OH MY GOD!.............  
  
Sloan listened to them.  
  
Eliza:Shane be sure to send your letters to me to where im going to.Im leaving Africa tommorow.  
  
Shane:Dont worry i'll remember.  
  
Shane:Before we go i want to.......  
  
Eliza and Shane kissed for 2 minutes.Eliza smiled.  
  
Eliza:I wish u didnt have to go to America tommorow.  
  
Shane:Me too but we'll see each other again.  
  
Sloan saw the whole kissing.He knew that Eliza has a boyfriend.He suddenly had an idea.He planned to kill Eliza's boyfriend to get revenge.Eliza once reunied Sloans plan to kill a thousand elephants and now he was going to kill her boyrfriend to reuin Eliza's life.  
  
He laughed evily.He's plan was to chopp off shanes head.He went back to camp to tell bree about his great plan.  
  
Bree:WOW! awesome plan. But u said he's going to America tomorow.How r u going to kill him?  
  
Sloan:Im going to sneak into the plane and follow him to America.Im going to ask him where Eliza is and if he doesent tell i will kill him.And im sure he wont tell me because he wouldnt want anything bad to happen to Eliza.  
  
They both laughed evily.  
  
Bree:MY brilliant husband!  
  
Eliza and Shane went back to camp.  
  
Marianne:Hello guys!  
  
Eliza&Shane:Hey!  
  
Nigel:Did you guys had a good time?  
  
Shane:Yeah! we saw a gorilla and explored.  
  
Nigel:Wonderful!  
  
Eliza(goes to talk to darwin)Hi darwin! wahst up?  
  
Darwin:Oh hi eliza? Did u have a good time with that stupid Shane?  
  
Eliza:Dont be mean dar.  
  
Darwin:U like hanging out with him more.  
  
Eliza:Thats not true youre my best friend and i like hanging out with you too.  
  
Darwin:Ok!  
  
Marianne:Everyone lets all go to sleep we have wake u early tommorow to drive Shane to the airport.  
  
Debbie:Ok good night!  
  
Eliza:Good night!  
  
It was morning and they were at the airport.  
  
Shane:Goodbye everyone! thanks for everything.  
  
Debbie:Bye Shane! come again.  
  
Mariann:Bye Shane  
  
Nigel:I hope you'll visit us again.  
  
Shane:I will soon! Bye everyone!  
  
Eliza:Bye Shane!  
  
Shane:Bye Eliza!  
  
Debbie:Mom,dad lets leave the 3 friends alone so they can say good bye to each other.  
  
Marianne:Ok1 we'll be in the commvee.Bye shane!  
  
As soon as they left Eliza and Shane kissed.  
  
Eliza:Bye Shane! i will write a letter to you soon.  
  
Shane:Bye Eliza!  
  
Shane went into the plane.He was sad.So was Eliza.  
  
Darwin:Dont worry Eliza! you'll see him again.  
  
Eliza:Yeah you're right.Lets go to the commvee.  
  
Sloan was going to sneak into the plane.  
  
SLoan:Bye Bree!  
  
Bree:Bye Sloan! good luck! i hope u'll be able to kill him.  
  
Sloan sneaked into the plane without anyone seeing him.He sat next to Shane on the plane.He wanted to know his name.  
  
Sloan(sitting next to Shane):Hi im Sloan Blackburn!  
  
Shane:Hey! Im Shane G.  
  
Sloan finally learned his name.They talked until they got to USA.Sloan got to know him a little better.He was excited about killing him.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.............  
  
I hope you enjoyed chapter1.Chapter2 is coming soon. 


	2. Chapter2

Chapter2  
  
The plane finally landed in California Airport.Shane got out of the plane and went into a Taxi to go home.  
  
Sloan(getting in a taxi):Follow that Taxi right there.  
  
Taxi Drive:Sure  
  
A few hours later Shane go out of the taxi.Shane was home.Sloan got out of the Taxi to follow him.  
  
Taxi Driver:Here's your bill.  
  
Driver gave Sloan his bill.  
  
Sloan:35.99? im not paying that much money.  
  
Taxi Driver:Sir,u have to!  
  
Sloan ran away and followed Shane.He didn't pay the driver.  
  
Taxi Driver(yelling):COME BACK HEREEEEE!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sloan was gone.The driver was very mad.  
  
A few minutes later Shane went inside his house.Sloan knocked on his door.Shane opened the door.He was very suprized to see Sloan.  
  
Shane:SLOAN?????? What are you doing here? How did u find me?  
  
Sloan:NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS,LITTLE BRAT! NOW TELL ME!  
  
Shane:Uhh......tell u what?  
  
Sloan:WHERE ELIZA IS!  
  
Shane:You know her? What do u want with her?  
  
Sloan:NO TIME FOR QUESTIONS1 NOW TELL MEEEEEEE!!!!!! OR I'LL HAVE TO CHOPP OFF YOUR HEAD!  
  
Shane was very suprized that the nice man he met in the air plane was now actually a mean man.  
  
Sloan:TELL ME!!! ILL CHOPP OF YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!! I MEANNN IT!!!!!!!!!!! I GOT MY AX READY IN MY BAG!  
  
Shane was very scared.Could this be a joke? what could Sloan want with Eliza?  
  
Sloan:TELL ME BRAT!  
  
Shane:Ok! OK! i'll tell you.But first tell me what u want with her.  
  
Sloan:A year ago i had a brilliant plan to kill a thousand elephants but little ms.brat ruined my plan by saving them.And now im going to KILL HER!  
  
Shane couldnt believe it.He decided to lie to him about where Eliza is.  
  
Slaon:NOW TELL ME!  
  
Shane:She's in Scottland.  
  
Sloan:Where in Scottland?  
  
Shane(fibbing):Some place called "golden eagle world".  
  
Sloan:I know where that is.Good bye little brat.  
  
Sloan left to go to airport.He snuck in the plane that goes to Scottland.  
  
Shane:Thank goodness! He's gone!  
  
Sloan was in Scottland the next day.He searched for Eliza all day.He searched for 2 days but couldnt find her.  
  
Sloan:GRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! SHANE LIED TO ME!!!!!!!!   
  
Sloan went back to USA to chopp off Shanes head.The next day he was back in USA.He went to Shane's house.  
  
Shane(opens the door):OH MY GOD!...................... WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK HERE?  
  
Sloan:YOU LIED TO ME BRAT! AND NOW IM READY TO CHOPP OF YOUR HEAD!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sloan took out his ax.It was very long.Shane was so scared.  
  
Shane:Please dont kill me.Pleaseeeee!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sloan:TOO LATE! U SHOULD'VE THINK TWICE BEFORE U LIED TO ME.  
  
Sloan got close and close to shane.He was ready to kill him.  
  
Shane:HELPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!! HELPP!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sloan:Any last words?  
  
Shane:Dont kill me!  
  
Sloan suddenly chopped off Shanes head.He couldnt say anything else.His head fell on the floor.  
  
Sloan:HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sloan picked up the head and cutted in half with his knife.Shane was now officially dead.Sloan was very happy.He looked at the head.He could see the inside of it.  
  
A few minutes later Sloan left Shanes house.He went back to Afrca to tell Bree the good news.  
  
The Thornberrys were in Alaska,filming the penguins.  
  
Nigel:Everyone,were finshed with the fliming.We can leave Alaska.  
  
Debbie:Finally!  
  
ELiza:We're going to visit Shane on our way to Africa right?  
  
Marianne:Yes we are.  
  
Eliza:YESSS!!!!!!!!  
  
Marianne:Its time to go everyone.  
  
DOnnie:sdhsjdgshgfjhihihihihihnasgsbd  
  
The thornberrys were finally at Shane's house.  
  
Eliza:Yesss!!!!!!!! we're here! Shane,look its us!  
  
Everyone entered his house.The door was open.  
  
Nigel:Oh my goodnes! look.....blood on the floor!  
  
Eliza went into Shanes room.  
  
Eliza:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
NIgel:Eliza,whats the matter? AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
They all screamed.They all saw Shanes's head on the floor.Blood was everywhere.It was horrifying.  
  
Marianne:How awful! who could've killed Shane?  
  
Eliza started to cry.  
  
Nigel:Eliza,please dont cry! i know he was ur Boyfriend but please calm down.  
  
Marianne:This is awful!  
  
Debbie:Can we please go? i hate staring at dead people!  
  
Marianne:We cant leave Shane like this.Lets call his parents.  
  
Everyone left the room except Eliza.She suddenly saw something on Shane's head.It was a note that said "ENJOY SHANE'S HEAD,MS.THORNBERRY"  
  
Eliza:AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! Sloan did this! i cant believe this.Im going to kill him!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marianne:Eliza,who are you talking to? are alright?  
  
Eliza:NO IM NOT!  
  
Marianne:I know you're upset but please try to feel better.  
  
Eliza started cry again.  
  
The next day the thornberrys went to Shane's funeral.They also finally met Mr&Mrs.G. Eliza still couldnt believe that Sloan killed Shane and left a note.She was so sad.She was still crying.Shane was her only love and she promised herself that she'd never forget him.  
  
The next day Thornberrys continued their adventures out in the wild.A month passed and Eliza still remembered the good times she had with Shane. 


End file.
